


venting out frustrations

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, but its not bad, changbin is needy, dom woojin, sub changbin, when he gets frustrated he gets turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what’s wrong?” woojin places his phone to the side while asking, “why aren’t you asleep?” concern is evident in his voice and the way in which he looks up at the younger.“hyung- i. . .” changbin takes a deep breath. “i was in the studio working on stuff and i just. . . couldn’t get this beat quite how i wanted it and. . .” woojin furrows his eyebrows at the reply, before responding, “so you were getting frustrated, huh baby?”orchangbin's frustration always leads to him being turned on so he needs his hyung's help.





	venting out frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> the woobin community is like dead. so this mess was created. i rly hope you enjoy it!

seeking a resolution, or perhaps simply a distraction to his frustration, changbin knocks on the door to woojin’s bedroom. he waits hopefully for a reply before knocking once more, this time, eliciting a response;

“who is it?” 

he pauses for a moment, and swallows the bit of pride he has before replying, “it’s me, hyung.” 

“changbin? you can come in.” 

changbin slowly twists the knob of the door, entering the room. he sees woojin laying on his bed, scrolling mindlessly on his phone. changbin closes the door behind him, his lips turning into a slight pout as he makes his way over to woojin, then sitting down on the bed silently.

“what’s wrong?” woojin places his phone to the side while asking, “why aren’t you asleep?” concern is evident in his voice and the way in which he looks up at the younger. 

“hyung- i. . .” changbin takes a deep breath. “i was in the studio working on stuff and i just. . . couldn’t get this beat quite how i wanted it and. . .” woojin furrows his eyebrows at the reply, before responding, “so you were getting frustrated, huh, baby?” 

he sits up, wrapping his arms around around the younger. all changbin could get out in response was a nod of agreement. 

“y-yeah. . . and hyungie knows what that does to me. . .” it’s just barely a whisper, but woojin hears it clearly. the elder chuckles in response.

“my darling is having a really hard time, hm?” he cocks an eyebrow, a teasing contrast to the sweet smile that pulls on his lips. 

changbin feels his cheeks begin to grow hot, getting the play on words in the form of the increasing tightness in his jeans. “yes, hyungie.” 

“and i’m assuming,” woojin trails softly, “that you’ve come in because you need some help with that?” the younger nods once more, hating the way that woojin was making him work for this. 

he looks down, embarrassedly and exasperatedly wringing his hands. 

woojin, sensing the mixture of emotions, reaches out, stilling his movements. changbin notes, with a bit more than lust than he should, how much larger they are than his own. 

“use your words and ask.” his tone is definitely not desperate, but urging. clearly willing to ease if changbin expresses that that’s what he wants. 

woojin was willing to give him anything he wanted. if he did what he was told. and changbin knows that. 

“i really want hyung to use my mouth. . .” even though the two aren’t making eye contact, changbin feels his cheeks burn as he looks down at his hands that are settled in his lap.

“angel doesn’t even want to be pleasured, hm?” woojin’s hands moved across changbin’s body, brushing his fingertips against him as he whispered, “knows what he’s good for?”

changbin opens his mouth to reply but the words die on his tongue. he feels humiliation in voicing such lewd desires. 

“i asked you a question, sweetheart.” the edge in the older;s statement is undeniable and with the authority it conveys, changbin feels himself wanting woojin even more. 

at the younger’s lack of ability to verbalize things once more, woojin demonstrates his growing impatience, moving his arms which were wrapped around him. his hands go underneath his shirt, fingertips slowly feeling up his abdomen before stopping on changbin’s sensitive nipples. 

“y-yes, hyungie. . . baby binnie knows what he’s good for. . . hyungie’s pleasure only.” he lets out a shaky breath, the feeling of his hyung’s large hands on his small chest making him more responsive. 

“hyung. . .” woojin says, before pausing thoughtfully, his fingers rubbing over the younger with care, “can use you for his pleasure?” 

the question sounds somewhat odd to changbin, but he knows that it’s simply for the older’s own reassurance and so he nods. 

woojin inhales deeply, which at, changbin feels the need to hurriedly add, “however you want. i’ll do anything for you, hyungie.” 

at his words, the feeling of woojin’s fingers vanish from changbin’s chest and worry sets in the younger immediately. 

was that the wrong thing to say? 

his unasked question is met with a wordless reply; woojin’s strong hands on either side of his body, angling his submissive around so that he is facing the older completely. 

before changbin is able to completely process the situation, woojin hands are working at his belt, undoing the accessory before sliding his pants and underwear down his legs in a single and simple motion. 

changbin’s gaze falls down instinctively, to woojin’s now exposed, large erection. his cock is hard and red and changbin eyes it, feeling himself salivating at the apparency that woojin wants this too. now, maybe even more than changbin. 

“hyung needs you to be quiet now, the kiddies are in the other room.” changbin looks up at woojin’s words. “can you do that for hyung?”

changbin breathes out a soft ‘okay’, giving the elder a chaste kiss. woojin then rises, in front of the younger whom is on the bed, on his hands and knees. changbin shifts his position so he’s facing the elder better. the sight of his hyung in front of him, his cock flushed with slight precome dripping from it’s tip, makes changbin begin to actually drool. 

changbin instinctively opens his mouth, the neediness of the action causing a chuckle to spill from woojin’s lips as he shifts forward. the older moves so that his hips are closer to the others face. the proximity is enough permission in changbin’s mind for him to take in woojin’s cock, but he waits, he’s good. 

woojin’s hands find their way to the younger’s hair, and pull lightly at his locks.

“remember, baby, if it gets too much, tap my thigh twice.” the words fall from woojin’s lips naturally, never breaking the mood. and changbin responds with an eager nod, wanting to just please his hyungie already.

the younger shuts his eyes and revels in the weight of woojin’s cock on his tongue. he’s thick, and has changbin’s jaw slack. he swirls his tongue carefully around the tip before running it along the underside of his cock, causing his hyung to groan deeply. his grip in changbin’s hair becomes tighter and woojin begins to move his hips. at first, not too much, but just enough to make changbin’s throat slightly sore with woojin’s cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. 

the elder’s thrusts are slow, careful and enough for the younger to be able to still move his tongue around the elder’s erection. then, once woojin seems to become complacent, he starts to increase the pace, and all changbin feels he can do is simply take it. 

the small grunts let out by woojin make changbin harder than he already was. knowing he’s doing his job makes him feel so fucking good. he relishes in the way his mouth is hot and raw and being used like it should. 

“such- a good boy for hyungie. . .” the older breathes out in between grunts. the rock of his hips only increasing and changbin feels himself choking on his hyung’s cock, which makes it that much more enjoyable. 

changbin notices, with a great sense of pleasure, that his hyung’s movements were becoming sloppier and quicker, giving the younger the idea that woojin is about to finish. 

but, much to his confusion, woojin then pulls out of his mouth.

a whine leaves the lips of an obviously disappointed changbin.

“hy-hyungie,” the younger pouts, looking up at woojin with wide and expectant eyes. 

though his focus is directly upon changbin, he’s completely unresponsive to the call. instead, an unphased woojin simply strokes his cock, downward and letting his thumb rub the precum leaking from his tip.

“does baby binnie want to ride me?” woojin’s voice is significantly deeper, and his eyes completely lust filled. the knowledge that changbin was able to turn his usually caring and soft hyung into this made him feel so accomplished.

changbin eagerly nods, in anticipation of one of his favorite things; the younger loves the feeling of large hands holding his waist as he bounces up and down on his hyung’s thick cock. he wants it all so badly. 

“angel, use your words. . .” woojin mutters, leaning down, his mouth ghosting over changbin’s ear. it makes him shudder, knowing his hyung is getting more aggressive with his actions because of him and him alone. “tell hyung what you want.” 

“w-wanna ride hyungie like a good boy. . . baby binnie wants it so bad, hyung.” he confesses shakily, his mind slowly fogging to nothing but the thought of being filled. 

“good. lay on your stomach,” woojin instructs, somehow steadily, as though he hadn’t sounded so spent less than a second ago. 

changbin obeys with immediacy, feeling his breathing becoming heavy in thought of what was to follow the action. 

the older leans over towards the night stand, reaching over to find the bottle of lube, which had been stashed somewhere in the top drawer. once retrieved, all changbin hears is the shuffling of his hyung and the opening of a cap.

woojin grabs the waist of the smaller boy, pulling him up closer to his own body. once the liquid hits his skin, it feels cold and sticky but the squelching sound being rubbed around his hole made the younger feel hot and dizzy. changbin lived for the wet sounds while his hyung pounded into him.

feeling the first finger enter was not foreign to changbin. he had done this before on his own, but the sensation felt so much better knowing that his hyung was helping him. the difference of the older having dominance, instead of having to find it in his own hand, was so much more than satisfying. 

“does that feel good?” woojin asked, pushing his finger further into changbin with the question. in affirmation, changbin let out a strangled sigh, before managing, through his moans, “more.” 

his request was met with the feeling of being filled up further and a taunting note from his older, “greedy, aren’t you?” changbin nods in response, the movement quick, honest.

“want another?” woojin quirks his eyebrow at the younger, almost challengingly. and changbin is in absolutely no position, with how goddamn hard he is, to refuse. his nodding becomes more frantic and woojin smiles with disgusting desire. 

he slips a third finger in, his pace picking up slightly. changbin can’t help but moan outloud, his hyung’s fingers reaching every spot he could dreamed of getting hit. the younger soon felt himself rocking back on the fingers that we’re moving in and out of him, matching the pace that was set.

“little whore.” the words came out in an exhale, as the older simply removed his fingers from changbin’s hole. a sigh spilled from the younger’s lips at the loss of the fingers in him. he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes at the loss. he felt pathetic for feeling so needy but he craved woojin’s touch.

the older settles on the bed, laying down and ready for his baby to straddle his hips and ride him. he loved seeing changbin move on his cock - the younger would get so desperate, so whiny. it sent woojin on edge everytime.

changbin knows what to do, wrapping his legs around woojin’s hips and lining himself up with his length. the older reaches for the lube that was tossed onto the bed and is sure to use a lot. he knows how much changbin loves the sound it made as they fucked, and frankly, the older would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it too.

woojin places his hands on the others waist, a way to keep him upright and balanced as changbin sinks down on the older boy’s cock. the moan that the younger lets out is strangled and high pitched as he feels himself stretching open more, even after prep. his hyung filled him up in an even more amazing way. 

“h-hyungie. . .” it’s barely a whisper but woojin can hear it. changbin’s face is contorted from the slight pain of being filled. even with the slight discomfort, it felt good. changbin liked pain in almost all ways possible.

“i need you to move, baby.” woojin’s voice is filled with desire, any remnants of care he had before was forgotten. so changbin slowly starts to rock back forth, unable to help himself from whimpering while doing so.

the older’s grip on changbin grows, sure to leave a bruise later on. the tighter woojin holds, the faster changbin moves; his own cock leaking all over woojin’s abdomen and moving up and down. 

“such a little slut, always so turned on because you can’t control yourself. pathetic little thing.” the words encourage the smaller boy to move faster, his whines gradually getting louder with each bounce. 

“h-hyung! a-ah- hyungie! p-please!” changbin chants, his eyes rolling back as woojin’s cock finds his prostate. “ri-right there, hyungie! please!” usually, woojin wouldn’t let lack of articulation slide, but he’s feeling particularly giving towards his little cock whore. 

it simply takes is one last pant of ‘hyungie’ for woojin to pick changbin up slightly, so he can fuck up into the smaller’s heat. he bites down on his lower lip, as he listens to the sound of lube and slapping skin. 

changbin is unable to speak on the obscene sounds in the room, his mind numb to anything other than the feeling of woojin’s cock inside him. his mouth is slightly hanging open, eyes shut. he looks fucked dumb - just the way woojin likes it.

woojin makes a choice to flip them over then, as his legs were strainning from fucking up into his baby. he moves the younger roughly, pushing his head down and pulling his hips up. woojin quickly grabs the lube against before squirting more onto to his cock and the younger’s now gaping hole.

the older is quick to shove changbin’s ass back down, still not bother to be gentle with him. woojin says nothing he settles, straddling changbin’s waist while he uses one hand to push the younger’s cheeks apart as to gain easier access to his hole.

woojin slowly pushes himself forward, receiving a loud, high pitched groan from the younger once more. woojin doesn’t move for a moment again, wanting to make sure his baby was as comfortable as ever.

“remember the tapping rule,” the older repeated, leaning down to press his lips against the back of changbin’s neck. the kiss was gentle and quick and reminded changbin who he was with. his hyung, ever so willing to help. 

changbin nodded shortly, confirming that he’d use it if necessary. inwardly, he thought that there was almost nothing that woojin could do would make him want to stop. right now, in every way possible, he craved for the older to take him exactly how he wanted. 

woojin moves at only a slow pace, but his thickness drives the younger over the edge almost immediately. he presses his face into the bed and exhales with each thrust. 

“hyungie. . .” the groan falls from his lips unintentionally, escaping at the feeling of woojin slowly shifting his weight backwards, causing his cock to slide slightly out. 

“hm,” woojin hummed as he rocks forward, his dick completely reentering changbin’s tightness. “quiet, angel,” he said, with a bit more edge than just a reminder would have. “can’t have you getting too loud, remember?”

the younger only has the strength to let out a slight sigh and nod his head, moan muffled by the mattress. he tries to move his hips back as best as he can with woojin’s thighs holding him down. he wanted his hyung to move- no, needed his hyung to move faster.

this didn’t at all go unnoticed by the older. 

“little brat,” woojin replies, his hands coming down to stop changbin’s hips. “you should be happy i’m helping you fucking finish.” 

woojin tightens his grip on the younger before thrusting in once more, making sure to go in deeper and harder than before. changbin lets out a strangled noise, somewhere between a whine and a groan. 

woojin doesn’t stop there, lust completely filling his head, caring about nothing more than wrecking the poor whimpering baby underneath him.

“ple-please, hyung, please. . .” the noises changbin lets out between each thrusts are muffled, barely heard over the noises emitting from the older’s mouth and those caused by the lube. woojin catches his submissive’s sounds though, making sure to grab his hair roughly, lifting up his head. 

the younger’s mouth is slightly open, drool beginning to drip from his lips. the sight making woojin move faster than he was before, wanting the younger to be completely and utterly fucked out.

“i don’t speak slut, use your words.” 

woojin’s comment sends changbin absolutely over the edge. tears welling up in his eyes, he felt so good at being regarded as nothing more than a dumb bitch. he felt his release getting closer and closer the more the older pounded into him.

“m’sorry hyung,” he struggle to let out, “m’jus so close, wanna cum untouched with hyungie in me, want hyungie to cum in baby binnie.” it’s evident that tears now falling down his face as he whines. 

woojin doesn’t stop, even after noticing the tears on the younger’s face. it, in fact, only makes him want to ruin him even. he shifts a little to get a better angle on the younger, and lets go of his hair so his face is back in the bed. 

woojin pounds into the younger even harder now, not caring about the cries changbin is letting out. he feels himself getting closer with each thrust into the younger, everything about this situation driving him wild. 

“hy-hyung. . . please let baby binnie cum, please. . .” changbin begs, louder this time, not holding back anymore. the older lets out a groan and slams into changbin.

“then cum. be a good boy and cum for hyung.” the moment woojin says the word ‘cum,’ changbin finishes. he feels his body give out, cum spilling onto the sheets and his stomach, making a mess. and just following, woojin cums, inside the younger, filling him up completely. 

the younger sighs—his ass full of lube and cum. it’s such a mess but it’s a sight to look at. woojin stays in the younger for a moment, unmoving, allowing them both to regulate their breathing and calm down from their highs.

once he does pull out, however, changbin pouts. missing the feeling of being full. woojin is sure to kiss him on the cheek in a sort of sympathy for the loss, before making his way out of the room to get a washcloth, needing to clean his baby up.

he returns quickly, wiping him down with the warm and damp rag. changbin sighs contently, getting a little impatient to cuddle now. 

“hurry. . . baby binnie wants to cuddle.” he mumbles discontentedly and woojin chuckles, simply kisses the other’s frowning lips. 

then woojin reaches to collect the younger’s clothes on, helping him put them on as he knows changbin doesn’t like being exposed for long.

after the cleanup, woojin finds himself wrapping his arms around the smaller. changbin cuddles in closer, tangling their legs together.

“you did good tonight, i’m proud of you, baby.” he says, kissing changbin’s forehead. the other suddenly gets shy, hiding his face before mumbling out a ‘thank you’.

“and, hyungie? thank you for helping me out. i. . .” changbin looks up, face still showing signs of having a pink tint. “i really do love you.” 

“of course, angel. i love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this wasn't the best. . . there just isn't enough woobin content out there and their size difference and the fact the changbin is a needy baby needed to be played on. . .
> 
> so uhm,, i hope this makes sense + thank you for reading! :D


End file.
